Pokemon: Alternate Red
by Knight Of Balance
Summary: Based off the fan game Pokémon False Red. What if Fire had chosen a different path?
**How Pokemon False Red Should Have Ended**

 **Information: Pokemon False Red is a modded version of Pokemon FireRed where Fire, a look alike of the first protagonist Red, travels through a grieving Kanto region as they mourn the loss of Red and shun Fire for looking like him and performing similar actions, never seen more than a copycat of Red. Even after he defeats Red's previous rival, everyone, even the game maker, doesn't let up on the poor guy and proceed to delete the save game data afterward. It just ends without any form of satisfying ending or even a bittersweet ending. It just ends with a big middle finger to the player.**

 **Well, what if Fire never went along with this? What if he learned something along his journey? What if he opposed them?**

 **Well, here it is.**

 **Note: I don't remember the dialouge exactly so I'm gonna improvise this.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fire stood in shock as his Charizard, Flare, stood over the unconscious Blastoise, standing at a full six feet in pride of his triumph. The red eyed boy himself didn't know how to feel himself. After all the grief and misery Blue had put him through, even after defeating him in every one of their encounters, Blue just kept spewing venom at him because he looked like his beloved Red. Now, after defeating him when at his strongest, Fire didn't know if he should be smug that his ultimate victory over Blue, sad that he had kicked a sad teen down or hopeful that Blue might have learned that he was more than a copycat of Red. Blue pointed his Pokeball at his starter, withdrawing it. He looked at Fire with a mixture or anger, sorrow and anguish.

"How?" He said, glaring down the younger male, "How could I lose to some lousy mimic? Someone who doesn't even have their own identity? How could I lose to someone as pathetic as _you._ "

Fire pulled down his hat trying his best to hid the tears building up in his eyes, "I am not copying Red. Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh shut up!" Blue exclaimed, "Arceus, I am so _sick_ of your blubbering! You are nothing more than acopy of Red, a cut and paste, a fucking remake of him! You may look better than him but you have nothing else to you that is original! All you've ever done in this entire journey is blindly mimic Red like the cheap knock off that you are! And unlike Red, you'll just fade away into nothing while his example will shine on! I hope you're happy about stealing away my rightful title because this is the only accomplishment you'll ever been known for and even Re did it first!" And then turns toward the screen, looking directly at the reader, " And you, Player. I sure hope you enjoyed watching as this wannabe Red ran around Masqurading as our dear departed Red just so you could see his adventure in a color other than red or blue or yellow, because sure as hell didn't! Then again, you don't really even care about us, do you? All we are is a bunch of pixelated puppets for you to beat up and use on a whim, to be thrown away into the trash as soon as something prettier comes along. It doesn't matter if we're misersable or in pain, so long as you get your kick, huh?"

As Blue continued to rant, Fire stood in sorrowful silence, recalling every single insult directed at him over the course of his journey, desperate to prove he wasn't a mirror of Red, only to fail at each and every turn.

" _How dare you mock him!"_

" _Get away, copycat"_

" _Take the badge, wannabe."_

" _You're not Red."_

" _Red was a hell of a lot better Trainer than you."_

Fire was so deep in his sorrow that he didn't notice Professor Oak walk up from behind him, rudely bumping into him and up to Blue, who looked at him.

"This ends today." Blue stated.

"Indeed, Blue." Oak agreed, casting a sour glance at the viewer, "We don't want to play anymore." Oak began walking to the door behind him with Fire following him, wanting to end his suffering at all costs.

But, as he was walking toward the door, he heard something. Though it was faint, Fire heard a dozen little voices talking all around him.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I didn't mean to hurt anyone."_

" _I just wanted to play Red again."_

" _My Red game is gone. I had no other choice."_

" _Why did I keep playing?"_

" _Fire, I'm so sorry for what I put you through."_

" _Please, at least give Fire a chance."_

Fire recognized the voices. Although he had thought that it was nothing more than a sympton of his oncoming madness, Fire now knew that they were the voices of all the players that had guided him through Kanto, assisting him with their knowledge and skill in his quest to be a Pokemon Master and to become recognized as himself. They were there during each and every one of his battles, many of whom had also done the same with Red. They all had just wanted to experience the joys that came had given them as well as relive the memories of that long lost journey of Red's, using him for both. They always felt his pain and his sorrow but kept him pressing on by giving him their strength in return for the joy he gave them. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he smiled and chuckled, something that drew both Blue and Oak's attention.

"What's your malfunction, copycat?" Blue jabbed. Wipping away his tears, Fire took a deep breath and looked at him with fire unlike anything Blue had ever seen.

"You know something? I am copycat of Red. I am nothing more than a pale shadow of him, destined to follow in his path without any knowledge on how to do otherwise," He stated, "But here's the catch: that's not a bad thing."

"Red is gone. As much as you want to deny it, he's gone and he's never coming back. But because I exist, his story will live on through me. Those who can no longer recall the tales of Red and those who never got the chance to see his tales can now think back on them with so much clarity because of me. Because of me, people all around the world now have a refresher of Red's tales that they can look back upon with smiles on their faces all because I went on a journey. And you know what? That's pretty great! I helped keep a legend alive simply by doing what I wanted and traveling the world. Without me, Red probably would have been forgotten in a year or so, fading into nothing but the whispers of old men as time moved on. Now, everyone, young and old, can now be connected through the story of Fire and Red, two identical but still special stories."

"Plus, just because Red already did it doesn't diminish my accomplishments all that much, or even at all! I stopped Team Rocket single-handed, the most powerful crime syndicate, stronger than even the likes of Team Galactic and Plasma, defeated the eight Gym Leaders of Kanto, some of whom are still considered to be the strongest trainers in the world, conquered even the Elite Four and toppled your throne, Blue. Although someone may have done it, that still means I'm only the second guy to do that out of countless people. And if you think about it, I had the odds set against me the entire time due to the fact you all kept beating me down. So, in a way, I'm even better than Red!"

"And you may admonish the Player for playing this game because you think they are doing so because it looks pretty but you fail to see that group is in the minority. Some wanted to experience how it all began, let it be for the first time ever or just the first time in a very long time. Either way, I was able to make them happy for various amounts of reasons, something you two cannot say, and I have helped mold them into better people by staying strong and enduring all the hardships. I've set an example that the players will try to live up to, even though I am not technically real. Not to mention the fact I can reintroduce the elder player's first Pokemon back into the fray and allowing them to pass these Pokemon into the future."

"And yet, with all this, you still focus on the fact that I'm a copy of Red and believe that it's a bad thing, that I am at fault for just daring to exist. Well, I believe that you are unable to let go of your pain of losing the original good memories with Red, which I find outright pathetic. So now, I, and the players who have carried me through all of this crap. don't care what you have to say because if you think for just a minute, you have nothing new to say. Keep the title of Pokemon Champion. I maybe a copy of Red, but I don't want his sloppy seconds." Blue and Oak watched in stunned silence as Fire turned around and walked away.

In a second, Blue unfroze and yelled, "Wait, if you leave, then you'll still be shunned! You'll still be despised! You will never belong here! Is it better to just end this?'

Fire stopped just in front of the entrance and chuckled, "You said we are characters, but we're just as human as those that watch us. The pain of the people will heal and fade away. And besides, like I said, I don't care what they have to say."

As Fire disappeared, Blue growled, "I will not let a fake like you sully Red's name. Even if it kills me, I will get you that room."

As Fire exited the Pokemon League, Flarey nudged him affectionately, Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to return ya, huh? Sorry about that." The Charizard looked at him with thoughtful eyes, silently asking a question. "Yeah yeah, I know. Blue's gonna be gunning for me now. You know what? Let him. I- _We_ beat him once, we can do it again. Now, let's go. I hear Johto's getting a remake. That Heart guy's gonna need all the help he can get." Fire mounted onto Flarey's back and the two fell off into the deep blue sky, nothing to weigh them down anymore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Insert Black and White Credits Theme Here)**

 **The End.**


End file.
